This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to assembling structures in electronic devices using adhesive.
Electronic devices include components such housing structures, electrical devices, printed circuits, and other device structures. Some structures may be assembled using screws and other fasteners. In other situations, adhesive is used to attach structures together.
It can be challenging to assemble structures in electronic devices using adhesive. Light-cured adhesive can be difficult to cure within recesses that are hidden from view. Liquid adhesive can be too viscous to dispense into narrow gaps or can be insufficiently viscous so that the adhesive wicks into locations where no adhesive is desired. After curing adhesive, it can be difficult to disassemble joined parts without damaging the parts.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved arrangements for using adhesive to join structures in electronic devices.